Dance with me
by metafora
Summary: AU. An unexpected meeting between two prince of different worlds sealed a fatal curse. Zoro/merman!Sanji. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Warnings:** AU. Yaoi. Unbetaed. Maybe OOC for now

Huh. I don't like the spacing but since I'm pretty much a newbie, I so don't know how to make this more spacious than what you see. But I hope it's good enough for your eyes :) And yeah, I re-post this but for those who had read this before, the changes are negligible for you to re-read this so you can go ahead with the next one. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Step 1: Come closer**

It always amazed him how faithful the shore could be.

Even when the tide could sometime be high or low, the shore always welcome it with open arms. Always there, never to retreat from the emotional turmoil the tide might have. He chuckled to himself. Here he was, basking on a large rock by the beach under the light of a full moon. His favorite time in the world when he could be all by himself, thinking of stupid things like that just now. Father most definitely would slice him up for dinner if he ever caught him wandering at the surface, a forbidden law for sea creatures like them that was made to protect them from the vigorous human who had captured so many of their people in the past.

But the moon-gazing ceremony held once a month to worship the beauty of a full moon had its flaw. Everyone was to stay at home, enjoying the ethereal glow from their own place. Some had it with their family and loved ones, sharing drinks while they were at it. Some chose to be by themselves, walking down the memory lane of their past. Like Father who cherished this moment to be with his mother. A beautiful lady he never had the chance to know whom died giving birth to him. He knew Father never blamed him for the loss of his queen. But every time he saw him sat by the balcony at this time of the month with her picture in his hand, he ached to see how longing his look was at her. So he ran away, positively sure no one would notice him to be absent in the castle.

Besides, the moon was prettier up here.

A strange sound startled him from his thought. His heart raced at the possibility of a human to be there which should be impossible since he never once stumbled with any of them for years he had been here. And he knew this place was not easily accessible for those creatures of the land. Only few animals he had seen managed to pass that thick jungle to come to this rocky beach. Those friendly animals that would warn him should there be any human trespassing into this area. Yeah, he liked to think this as his place and no one else. He heard that sound again. A very soft and subtle sound if it was not for his enhanced hearing.

Then, he heard a groan. A loud one.

It's a human.

His immediate reaction was to flee but something stopped him. Where were his animals friends? Did this beast kill them? But he sworn he did not smell any blood. His curiosity spiked up to a dangerous level where instead of swimming back to his castle as fast as he could, he peeked around the rocks at the source of the sound. It was a human indeed. A male one if he recalled his Father's teachings on this species.

He was tall, perhaps two or three inches taller than him. His shoulder was broad and he was full of muscles. Without a doubt, a man with strength though his uniquely green hair looked funny on him, reminding him of a certain plant in the ocean. He wore a tattered white knee-length yukata that set off his tanned skin, adorned with black geometrical designs around the hem. He tied it with a black cloth around his waist, hiding a deep green pants and black boots. Three earrings charmed his left ear which probably what he had heard earlier. But he could not see his face as he was facing his back.

The man was swaying clumsily with one arm spread apart.

He saw something that held the smell of booze on the sand so predictably the living object of his observation might be drunk to move like that. But it was weird because not once he faltered from his steps and kissed the Earth, he continued to sway awkwardly from left to right then to left again. He repeated the cycle a few times when suddenly he turned around.

Oh my God.

That man was holding three swords in one arm, as if dancing with a real person. The look on his face was priceless, focusing on the act with closed eyes like he was training to fight. Obviously, he was torturing himself to do it because his steps were rather forced than letting them flow on their own. He barely able to clamp his mouth shut with both of his hands, trying his best not to laugh right out loud at the poor human. The same human who was now in his attack pose with single hand on one sheath of his many swords.

"Who's there?"

Silence filled the air at the threat underneath the question.

Zoro was getting frustrated. He knew someone was there with him and here he thought no one would be in this place, let alone around this time of the night. He took the whole month just to get through that impenetrable magical jungle. Legend told there was a beautiful beach untouched by human that held a treasure behind these green walls and wild creatures, one he never believe in since nobody came out here alive to tell the story. But he tempted to find it once he had lost all places where he could hide himself from the rest of the world while attempting to dance, under the severe pressure of his mother's endless nagging. He jokingly promised to himself that he would only do it if he ever found the mystical beach. Considering his so-called infamous sense of direction - or lack of it which he would never admit it even under the worst torture - he knew this could be an impossible mission. After all, he rather died in the jungle than go to that ball.

Fate made a cruel joke back on him.

Of course he would not die, he was not that suicidal and he had abundance of pride to give his life away that easily, especially to some measly animals. But when he smelt that air and heard that sound, he never believed he actually found this beach. Even when he stepped on that sparkling sand, he could not trust his eyes. So he turned around back into the jungle only to end up at the same place after seven trials trying to find his way home. It must be some wicked punishment for his lame promise earlier. He cursed profusely but stayed and began to find anything that could be use to survive his entrapment here. He did not brought any supply along with him; fully dependent on what nature gave him just to spice up his adventure. But the moment he found that tree which by right was the biggest miracle to him, perhaps this place truly was magical.

A tree that produced booze, nothing could get him better than that.

So that night after hours of drowning himself in his favorite drink, he pushed himself up to practice dancing; somehow believing that would be the only way to get out of this place. No one was around for him to be ashamed of anyway. He can suffer the wrath of his mother later for being missing long enough to be assumed dead. Though he knew that devilishly smart woman could instantaneously figure out he was avoiding the ball. A ball made for him to choose his wife if he ever want to succeed the throne. His many verbal fights with his mother revolved around that particular issue - which he loss each time, much to his dismay - as he could not see the importance of a partner to rule the land. He could do it just fine on his own. She knew it too, for he was never a failure at war, leading their army like a true warrior. Honestly, she probably just wanted him to give her grandchildren soonest possible.

Using his beloved swords, he tried to imagine the three of them as a woman, faceless to be better. For the closest female companion he had - if he could ever call her that – was Nami. A fine lady with a brain that was better than her beauty and a mouth sharper than his swords. A complete package, like his mother once said. Of course, since that money-loving witch was a younger version of the evil queen herself. Together, both of them had become his epitomes of woman that females could be annoying as hell but indestructible since he could not kill them by all means. At least his mother finally stopped pestering him to marry her. He did care for that reddish orange-haired lady but just not in that way and to his luck, she was the same as him. Hence, the reason his mother wanted the damned ball.

He groaned.

Closing his eyes, he repeated the steps – left, right, left – as taught by his mother who drilled him enough time about his horrible dancing skills. Why on Earth would he need the skills to dance when he could defend his country with his swords, he would never know. As he turned around facing the ocean and continued dancing, he suddenly heard it. A pearly laughter barely covered by the owner. As soon it was heard, it was gone the second later but enough to announce him of the alien presence. That put him on high alert since not once he could not sense anyone else within his surrounding after he mastered his fighting skills. He asked the first time but was replied with a silence, so he asked again.

"Who's there?"

"I know you're there."

Another silence.

"Don't make me go there."

The other occupant in that beach was raking his mind whether or not to show himself to the alarmed man. He knew human were dangerous, Father told him so many times that he could repeat his words. Despite their obvious power of destruction, something made him attracted to this one. He could tell there was something pure and harmless about this man just by looking at his desperate attempts to dance. Oh well, perhaps he was drunk enough to forget him afterwards. Being the sorcerer of his people, he silently asked the wind to lift him up on the higher rock, one that the other man could see him. His hand immediately left the sword and pointed a finger to him in a surprise manner.

"Y-you're a mermaid!"

"Merman, you idiot."

"What- how- ?"

The hand went to the face, rubbing the eyes before the owner groaned again. This was getting more ridiculous. First, it was the beach, then the booze tree, now this? How could there be a mermaid here?! Merman. Che, whatever. He was not that thrashed to see this as an illusion. Said magical being that was not supposed to be real was now right in front of his eyes – with his arms crossed at his chest, puffing out an annoyed grunt and tail swinging dangerously by the rock – obviously mad at his accusation of him being a female. The lack of breasts confirmed he was indeed a male and that fish tail could not be a fake. God, his head hurt badly.

He looked back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I suppose I could ask the same. What are you doing in my place?"

"Your place? Aren't you a sea creature? What the hell are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business, marimo."

"What did you just call me, curly- "

He took back his thought of this man being pure and harmless. How dare that piece of trash mock his curls?! He loved them dearly! They are the mark of his magic power, both his curly eyebrows and the lovely swirl on his beautiful scales. With the aid of the wind, he dashed to that horrid creature – slammed his chest with his powerful tail, sending him several meters away flat on the sand before that shameless bastard could even finish his sentence. Now that he was fueled with unknown anger and closer to the jungle, he realized that it was eerily quiet there.

Stupid prick. He started it! Zoro choked out the sand in his mouth, quickly back on his feet. Too bad his swords had fallen elsewhere, scattered quite far from his reach. He readied himself for whatever fight the crazy merman seemed to initiate now that he was slowly moving towards him, floating like a ghost in the air. As he came nearer to him, he could not resist staring in awe at the unique creature.

Pre-menstrual syndrome aside, he was a sight to behold. Golden hair glistening like the sun framed such a delicate face with pale skin that glow under the moonlight. A lean human body made him appeared even fragile with two beautifully crafted armlets hugging both his arms. Turquoise scales in swirl patterns adorning his lower part, shining brightly like a dancing light - easily giving off false assumption about his strength. That he looked more like a doll than a fighter which was the exact opposite since he was absolutely nowhere near frail from the surprise attack just now. That he could be quite a force to reckon with.

"What did you do to them?"

"Excuse me, who?"

"My friends, the animals. It's too silent in here. Did you kill them?!"

"Hell, no! What on Earth are you talking about?! I don't understand at all! Besides, I don't see a thing when I came here. Let alone your animals. Geez. No need to freak out, you ass."

What was happening to him? One part he wished to murder this man in cold blood over stupid reasons, now he wanted nothing more than to lie there with him on the sand and enjoy the amazing sight of the full moon. This immediate change was beyond bizarre that he almost missed it. That tiny bubbles coming out of nowhere, swirling beneath his heart. And the flare at the end of his spine confirmed it. Of course the animals would let this man came through! He cursed inwardly knowing perfectly well what this was all about.

How could he be so blind?!

He knew he should had went home earlier instead of approaching this man, now look what he had done. This was not supposed to happen! Father would kill him for sure if he found out. He would be the greatest shame to his people not to mention a thorn to Father's name. He could not afford this to be real! He turned around swiftly, eager to return to the safety of his ocean when a large hand grabbed his.

_No, please don't. Whatever it is, don't say it!_

"Dance with me."

This merman was not only real, he was a weird one too. He hit him the first chance he got, now he was staring at him. That single eye was so blue it resembled the ocean itself as the other one hidden beneath the golden tresses. He could see so many emotions swimming in that stunning eye – anger, longing, shock, again anger then the last one was fear before he abruptly turned away from him. His fear eventually set off his own fear, not wanting this magical creature to leave just yet. Some mysterious part of him wanted that beauty to be there with him which prompted the stupidest question ever in his mind that he voiced out loud from desperation. He blamed the booze.

The merman looked back at him with a dead blue eye.

It was only for a mere second but that lifeless glare made his heart leapt out from its cage dropping down onto his stomach. He then rambled out the stories of his mother, the ball and the dance without he even realized it. His only wish now was to wipe off that deadly look from the beautiful face because when that blue eye flared back to life, it was empty. Like everything was no longer real and it was all fake. His heart ached so badly to see him hurting inside. What did he do?!

It was not his fault, the merman knew it.

Because the brainless green-haired idiot obviously did not know what he did to him, let alone the power he held over him. But it was the betrayal of his animal friends that blew him apart. They knew what he was and they should have protected him. Instead they let this man came here, the very man he should never meet.

Sorcerer and sorceress were rare in his people, a gifted male and female born perhaps only once for every hundred years but they were never welcomed in the society. They were sentenced to death before they could even breathe. It was only because Father was the king, he was spared to be alive with a promise that the curse would never happened. For all their power to wield the magical elements of the nature, all of them were bound to a deadly weakness. The curse of the black rose, tattooed from birth at the end of their spine. A curse sealed upon them when they meet their bonded human. It took only one honest request from their Master to tie them up to the fated human forever.

It could have been a good call or bad one but history had shown there were never a happy ending. Millions of merman and mermaid had been captured and killed in search of the special ones among them. Once caught, the search of the Master then raided war upon the human with thousands of people trying to be the rightful owner. A bad Master became evil and the good one could easily turned to the other side at the temptation of such power. Needless to say, the magic users were tortured, forced to be a weapon and more often than not killed themselves in the end.

Such tragedies made them a curse among his people rather than a blessing. Hatred passed down to younger generations that he was once detained by the extremists that they had gauged out his left eye, believing it was the source of his magic. He was glad they got it wrong but Father was so mad at that time, he banished them forever from the ocean. Even without an eye, he knew he was only alive today because of Father but now he ruined it all.

"Don't cry..."

"I'm sorry."

He did not understand a thing other than it pained him greatly to see that amazing blue orb shed tears. The merman was not bothered to wipe them off, just letting the rain fell down his pretty face. He was even not there either, his mind was obviously somewhere else that saddened him. Not knowing what to do, he gathered the smaller man in his arms – whispering nonsense in his ear because he was honest to God, feeling so guilty that he had done something horribly wrong. As if he had taken something extremely important from the other. He just did not know what. From the look of it, this beautiful being would never tell him either.

He was snapped out of his gruesome thoughts when he felt a pair of arms pulled him in a warm embrace. He heard mumbled words from the large man asking for forgiveness. Whatever the history had said, he felt safe in these arms and he knew the man was still an innocent. He intended to keep it that way because he could never have the heart to blame him at all in their ill-fated future later. That was why most of them killed themselves for they were not able to kill their Master who wronged the Earth. So if this man happens to be a beast later, he certainly did not want to know that either. He prayed to God to let this be the first and the last time they ever met.

He looked up the dark concerned gaze, memorizing the handsome face of his bonded human. He adjusted his hold on him so that large hand was at his waist then put his pale hand on the broad shoulder. He grasped his other hand gently and looked at him again with a sad smile.

"Lets dance."

They moved slowly, in sync with one another to an invisible music. The dance was magically natural with him for all these time he was downright stiff as a stick - his mother's words, of course - when it comes to dancing. Zoro never felt so wrong holding another male like this because it felt so right that it was obvious they fitted each other perfectly despite the blaring contrast between them like yin and yang. All the while they did not utter a word as the man in his arms refused to say anything more. The merman rested his head on his shoulder as he put his on top of the golden crown – inhaling the calming smell of ocean on the soft hair. He did not noticed how long the time had passed while they were dancing but the other man finally moved at the first sight of dawn.

"I must go now."

As his Master letting him go, his hand could not resist tracing every angle on that face. The dark eyes, that thin eyebrows, the high cheekbones, strong jaw and pale lips. He brought the face down to kiss that lips, pouring all his hope into that kiss. To the man who now held his black rose, his soul whom he wished to never see again despite his heart ached to be with him now that he had met his bonded human. Another smile then he was gone with the wave leaving from the shore.

To say Zoro was surprised was an understatement, he had a feeling he stopped breathing when the merman kissed him. It was just a simple kiss but held so many deeper meanings that he intended to know each one of them. Especially who that stunning creature really was and what had made him to suddenly be so sad. In the end, he never knew his name but one day he will hear that melodious voice tell him his name and kiss that full lips again. He wanted to hold the body that complimented his so well and smell that silky hair. Most of all, he wanted to see that blue eye glittering once more like the ocean it was meant to be.

He had a feeling the other did not want to see him again.

But he _will_ find him.

* * *

Review some more? *puppy eyes* LOL :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Except the OC maybe.  
**Warnings: **AU. Yaoi. Unbetaed. OOC for now.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! ^^  
Well, I'm sorry for the late update but here it is as I promised. Btw, perhaps you'd be surprised with some of the characters but I hope you won't kill me :P You'll understand why I choose them as we go deeper into the story. Anyway, the tale is now begin!

* * *

**Step 2: Look into my eyes**

"Where on Earth have you been, young man?!!"

Zoro cringed at the loud voice of his mother booming in the air, not an ounce sounded like a graceful queen should be. Only a foot left to get into the sanctuary of his chamber when she caught his presence in the castle. He was eyeing the doorknob and calculating the possibility of a fast escape into his room to lock it from inside, away from the harping lady. The sun was still up in the sky, just nearing its peak so he definitely did not want to waste his day-light listening to her until the moon came out. Sad to say it was a futile effort. Sharp and definite footsteps picking up their speed towards him, obviously eager to nag him to death as he rooted there at his place, knowing very well that running away again would just guaranteed him a living hell. Oh God, have mercy for him please. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the assaults of words yet to come.

The thunderous click of high-heels stopped right in front of him.

Instead of the damaging lines he expected to deafen his ears, he was squeezed in a bear hug. A little too tight perhaps as a sharp pain at his back reminding him of that one injury he had not seen earlier since it was only felt when he was finally out of that hunted jungle. He dismissed the pain, considering it was nothing despite the horrible feeling as he had better things to do. Like going back to the castle soonest possible and then avoid his mother as long as he can to do some research on his latest adventure in peace. While he scored his first job without a hassle eventhough he took about three weeks to do so – no, he was not lost damn it, he just like to use longer route – it seemed he failed the very important second task quite easily. He sworn the queen probably had put some sort of evil magic to detect him whenever he stepped into the castle.

He awkwardly hugged the woman back.

"You stink. Really bad."

"Same to you, Mother."

They shared a blinding grin before the queen smacked the side of her son's head, chuckling at his apparent rudeness. Zoro faked to be in pain from his mother's not-so-loving touch as he looked down at her, undeniably pleased that he had now outgrown the woman one foot solid. And that was something since Queen Kuina was quite tall herself among the ladies. He smiled at her to see the long midnight blue hair tied high in a neat bun so they would not get in the way of her soft-looking face. But the hard dark eyes betrayed such gentle face, save from the happy twinkle set in both eyes, seeming grateful to see him there. Her pale skin flushed from workout or perhaps because of the heat of the sun but she wore only her knee-length black tights with a big white shirt on top, smelling like steel underneath the sweat and her ever-present jasmine scent, he knew it could had been both since she clearly just finished her 'playing with my stick' session, clashing to her extremely dangerous sword fighting skills. He pitied whoever unlucky enough to be her target dummies. Hopefully they were still able to move after the practice.

She smiled back at him.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day you would have eye-bags, dear. Not after your so-called perfect sleeping skill which you mastered at quite a young age as far I remember."

"Ah. It was the journey, Mother. A swordman should always be alert, shouldn't he?"

"True enough, my son. I guess that would be why you lose one of your earrings then?"

Crap. He was lying and they both knew it.

"It seems like you are too tired to join me for lunch so I'll send someone to bring food to your room instead. Have a good rest, young man. I'll see you by dinner."

_And be ready to spill your gut_ went unspoken but still understood by the green-haired prince. He felt like banging his head at the door which he unconsciously did when he heard the footsteps disappeared into thin air. The queen saw too much for her own good. She always did. Now what in hell could he tell her about his sleepless state? That he met an unearthly beautiful merman and every single time he tried to sleep after that, he saw him died in every possible way that some were not even possible but the merman still die in the end? All of them were such a gruesome nightmare that he cannot bare the thought of closing his eyes at all. Not even a fucking minute.

As if his mother would believe that.

Zoro groaned loudly as he stepped inside his room, dragging his tired self while taking his time observing his sanctuary. Everything was in the same place as he left them before. Well, somebody must have been here since the bed was made up. He could feel the large bed calling for him to lie down on the soft mattress covered with warm white sheets and surrounded with equally white fluffy pillows, a luxury he had missed in his journey. The shaded light filtered by the heavy dark green curtain from the window beside the bed gave him the perfect illusion how deep his sleep would be just strengthened the call. But he would be damned if he dropped himself dead on the bed with all the dirt and stains. Because from the presence of an old green teddy bear on his bed, he knew it was Marie who came by. That and the mountain high pile of overflowing toys opposite to his bed seemed to grow from his last stay there. She was the only one whom he allowed to freely go in and out from his room anyway. His beloved little girl, he would not by any means troubled the child to clean up after his mess since she predictably would do just that.

So he changed his trail to the bathroom instead.

He smiled at the welcoming sight of a hot steaming bath, obviously Marie had prepared for him just now. While premonition was not her best ability since it only came once awhile, the special child certainly used her knowledge wisely when she had one. He hated how she abused her power to act like his personal servant but sometime those bothersome traits had their perks. At least she knew how to respect his privacy unlike some women. There was a first-aid kit ready on the sink, again reminding him of his out-dated injury. He stepped out from his clothes, careful of the wound. He looked at his lower back using the mirror and utterly surprised to see a tattoo there, shaped strangely like a black rose. It was not even bleeding but the stinging pain made him felt like somebody had dig out his skin to carve that design. Did he hit something that he was not aware of to reward him such injury? It was not logical to get the perfect shape like it was stamped there, he tried to recall his memory as much as he could but he did not find any possible cause. Still, how could it be there?

Argh. His head hurt from thinking too much.

And sleep deprivation was not making things easier either. He first washed out all the unwanted debris with a brief shower, not wanting the dirt filling in his tub. If it was anyone else, he would not give a damn but since it was Marie, he appreciated her efforts. Only then he let himself sink in the bath, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the water soaking him to his tired bones. A squeaky rubber duck floated to him, Marie's way of saying, "Enjoy your bath!" He chuckled as he remembered seeing her "Welcome back!" on his white bed earlier. For a mute child, she was sure very expressive with her colorful toys – the moody red doll when she was angry, the crying blue cat when she was sad and there was the white mouse when she was afraid – there were tonnes of them, really. He took great pride that he was already familiar with all of them by now and from the looks of the new addition, he would be learning more soon enough. He picked up the swimming toy, taking in the yellow color and blue eyes, instantly thinking of a beautiful blue eyed merman with golden hair.

He sighed heavily as he traced his left ear, noticing the missing earring. It could not be anyone else other than him who took it, suspiciously when he gave him that heart-numbing kiss. Because he immediately realized the third earring was gone when he felt the weight on his ear was lighter than usual upon his awakening the morning after that unbelievable night. His body was in complete chaos at that time as his head was drowning in massive confusion while the rest of him were perfectly fine, all the cut and bruises he obtained on the way to the mystical beach had mysteriously disappeared. He lied still on the sand, thinking it was all a fucked up dream but his denial was gently rejected. A bracelet made of vibrant small shells which he instinctively knew belongs to the merman stared up at him innocently from his chest, a silent proof that night had been real. It was loose enough for him to wear without it biting his hand since all the sides of the shells were blunt to his toughened skin. He doubted the queen missed this particular exchange of his absent earring as he recalled his mother was eyeing his left hand with intense curiosity before she went away. She may not ask back then but she certainly will later, probably wanting it to be her killer question.

Great. Now he had more lies to cook up before dinner.

His travel back to the castle had been torturous. It was not the route, it never was. He grudgingly admitted that the jungle was really a magical place, seeing how the trees parted ways for him, giving him a straight line exit to the mortal world once he made up his mind to unwind the mystery of his merman. He pretended not to notice how the roots and branches still had to guide him out from the forest despite the blatant path. It took him less than a day to see the familiar sight of his country compared to his previous one month effort to find the legendary beach. Fate can be such a cruel tease. But it was the brutal dreams along the way that made him fasten his walk, trying his best to reach his gigantic home for now he was more than ready to begin his self-appointed mission. It was unsettling and downright horrifying to see the blond-haired beauty bleed to death in so many ways, different each time he succumbed to sleep. Among those wicked nightmares, there were three dreams he was not able to put out of his mind, knowing the vivid images would stay forever with him.

In the first dream, he could only saw the merman from his side as he was facing an unknown person, invisible to his eyes. Even so, Zoro could tell he was crying in obvious distress. There was a trident coming from the phantom figure, pointed straight at his heart. The merman reached for the weapon, holding it tightly in his both hands – tighter when the owner tried to jerk it away from him. The dark eyed swordsman wanted to stop the apparent next move that was going to happen but he was painfully restrained, only able to watch his dear merman hugged the trident close, letting it pierce his heart willingly – all the while smiling sadly to the hidden person holding the weapon. His tears soon became blood, flooding the entire ocean of his dream in red and his melancholy feeling of the unwanted suicide filling in the air, choking him from breathing.

Zoro woke up very close to tears that night.

The second one made his heart boils with rage. The merman was made to face him, gloriously naked in full human form. He never thought it was possible but he was beyond ecstatic to see the change, turned on even. How could he not when the sexiest being he ever meet laid out in front of him, long legs spread apart in the most sensual way just for him. But the erotic feeling flew out the window when he was once again tied up from moving. Instead he was forced to see another man, a _monster _touches what belongs to _him_ in places that only _he_ should be allowed to touch, not once caring for the body he viciously violated. That freaking man ended his show by tearing the battered human form of his merman limb by limb, sucking his blood dry before he casually ate the tender meat – making sure Zoro saw _everything_ that he did. His evil laughter got his head aching in vengeance for the rest of his waking day.

He cleared half of the forest he stopped by to rest just to cool down from the outrageous dream.

But it was the third nightmare that made him fear for his counterpart's life. He was not sure whether or not the blue eyed merman was in his true form because he was wearing an ocean-blue robe, made from rich materials that not only emphasized his expressive eye but also covered his lower body neatly. His face was worn out with exhaustion but he was beaming to him with the softest smile, genuinely in happiness. He looked so beautiful smiling like that, so perfect like the shining sun above. He saw him carrying a clothed bundle in his arms, holding it to him with utmost care and love. He gave it to the green-haired prince, hope and trust clearly written on his tired yet contently happy face.

After a few struggle, he was able to move at last.

Zoro wanted to accept the bundle but he saw himself mutilated that piece of cloth instead – stabbing it repeatedly, without mercy at all. He could not control his hands that he then used all his three swords to maim the merman violently to the point of near death – the swords cut him everywhere and three deep wounds went through that lithe body, all at the same time – one sword through his stomach, one in the chest and the last sword went through in between of his eyes. Surprise began to fill him in when he saw red liquid coming from both of them, finally realized there was a baby inside that bundle. A baby boy with golden green hair and striking dark blue eyes. Somehow he knew that he was the one who fathered that child but it was the look of one remaining blue eye that made him fall onto his knees, dripping in guilt beside the dying pair. That soft smile never faltered, sincerely thanking him from the depth of his fluttering ocean gaze as he hugged the baby close to him, leaving the swordsman screaming out his agony. Needless to say, that heart-wrenching scream lasted into his real world. Never in his life had he felt so miserably _defeated_.

And afraid of himself.

He blamed it fully on his mother and her partner in crime for their idiotic thinking on love. Those crappy romance novels they made him read by deadly force and their constant blabber how his love life should be annoyed him to no end but one thing that he silently agreed with them was that now he too believe in love at the first sight. It was only for one night and they were just dancing for godsake and kissing – minus the kicking – Zoro could not get the merman out of his mind. Even without the horrible ending in his nightmares, he knew he wanted him badly for real. Especially because such endings made him realize how much he treasured him, like he had known him for a lifetime that he wanted him to always be by his side.

Because in each dream, they all started with them making love.

Granted, he had his fair share of bedding his own gender in the past when there was not much choice at those lonely nights during his quite endless missions – besides, he was not that picky either – but they were all had been purely sex, merely to satisfy the carnal desire of being human. It meant nothing to him. But to see those miles long legs and firm lean body bend in the most lewd way he once thought was not possible, he knew he would never sleep with anyone else other than that stunning man. Even it was just a dream, he sworn he could feel how soft the snow white skin was and there was muscles hidden within the nimble built. How he loved to see that adorable face turned rosy under his touch, that beautiful body squirming and shuddering beneath him. He could come just by satisfying the other, hearing those delicious gasps and whimpers escaped from that ruby lips, lust and love mixed together in that glistening blue eye.

It was surreal but so real to him that he would have a raging hard on every time he wake up if it was not for the merman to be kidnapped from him and later murdered right in front of his eyes while he was rendered helpless, immobilized by invisible ropes. His fear became reality to see his beloved lover hung high in the air, tears coming from both seen and unseen eyes. Long legs became one, turquoise scales with deeper green hues than their first meeting decorating the exquisite fish part of him. They shone brighter under the angry flame of unforgiving fire that began to engulf him from below. A pair of unknown hands strangled the air of out the merman from behind but not once he fought them. He let himself limp within the killing hold, slowly burning to ashes. Zoro tried to reach for him but the single blue eye stopped him.

_Leave me. _

A loud squeak woke him up with a surprise.

He threw the noisy toy away by reflects as his heart speed up even faster at the annoying sound filling in the air when it hit the wall. He didn't know when the hell he had fallen asleep but he was pretty sure he must have squeezed the damned duck in this world when he was trying to grab his dying merman in the dreamland. Stupid toy. A murderous aura at the bathroom door however made him regret his action though just by a tiny bit. Zoro turned to see a pale-skinned little girl dressed in cute frilly pink dress with a small ponytail at each side of her blonde head, chubby cheeks huffed out in anger conflicting with unshed tears brimming in her sky blue eyes. He sighed to see the legs of her yellow bunny in her arms – her happy toy – were beginning to be replaced with another plushie, undecided between a blue cat or her red doll. Was there a curse for him against ivory skin, golden hair and blue eyes? Troubles seemed to haunt him whenever he was around these people lately. He could see his lunch tray wobbling dangerously in the air behind the girl. He gestured for her to come closer, knowing he had to calm her down before his food ended on the floor and to seek forgiveness for throwing her duck. While her power was yet to develop properly, it can be a real danger when she wanted it to be. The last thing he needed right now was to drown in his own tub naked, buried under a gazillion toys above his head. He would die tragically in shame for sure.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I was surprised just now. I didn't mean to throw it."

A smile and a kiss on her head were all it takes to calm the girl down. Her happy bunny began to solidify in her arms as she was beaming to him from ear to ear and he knew his tray had landed safely from a slow thump on his work-desk in front of her millions toys. How he wished it was this simple to deal with the other ladies, especially his mother. But no, the wicked woman just had to make his life harder. She believed it was her ultimate task in his world ever since he turned thirteen and that was seven miserable years ago. He quickly jumped out from his train of thoughts. He had enough with the queen and he rather spent his time with his little lady here than thinking of her because that would be an endless _and_ pointless journey.

"Come give me a hug."

Marie wrinkled her cute little nose at the request. She pointed to him, the water and her dress. The prince got her message that she did not want him to get her wet but that was the more reason why he had to flick the water to her. She caught his intention and made the first attack before the prince got the chance by dumping his towel and bath robe from the cupboard nearby using her power, aiming at her green target from two different directions. Of course Zoro saw that coming, he was not a swordsman for nothing but while he was struggling not to let the two piece of clothes touch the water, that would gave her enough time to let her tongue out to him and skipped away from the bathroom, one arm hugging her bunny to her side and another arm swinging happily through the air. That damned brat. He took her cue to finish off his bath now that it was already cold – just how long he had been in here? – and be ready for his lunch, from the riot the girl was making annoyingly, hitting the tray's cover with a spoon or something repeatedly _and_ loudly. Sometime he wondered who the boss here was. "I'm coming, you little twerp! Stop making noises!" He heard the poor something cluttered on the tray, strangled choking noise accompanied the sound. Marie was laughing. Too bad he would never hear her speak, she was forever mute – her vocal box was permanently damaged even before the day he found her.

Or rather the day he rescued her by killing her in the eyes of his people.

It was not a good day to begin with. He was still worn out from his previous escort mission but he was asked to see his mother first before going to his room to rest – more like being dragged, actually – Nami said it was a very urgent matter. He learned enough time to never trust this duo but the grave look on the queen's face mentioned otherwise. That it was none of their nonsense jokes but rather the real thing. It was the I-need-you-to-kill-someone-that-I-don't-wish-him/her-to-be-dead-but-he/she-must-die look on her pale face. While he didn't mind chopping off a few heads, it was only when those villains were evil enough to have bounty on their life. But to sacrifice an innocent life for the greater good? Definitely his worst type of mission. Because this is the mission his mother would entrust him the final decision, whether to kill the person or not. They both believed that the target was to remain innocent until proven guilty no matter what these people said in their report. He would have to confirm every single fact about the case first before letting his swords kiss their neck. Especially since this one made a ridiculous claim that a girl was found to be a sorceress.

They insisted that she must be murdered at once.

'ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' written on a paper in colorful words too bright to ignore especially when it was shoved right at his face.

"I'm fine, Marie. Why don't you play with you toys while I eat, okay?"

The Ruby War was long over, perhaps a thousand years ago but the story of that bloodbath had remained till today. While most fear the massacre itself, it was the prophecy or rather a curse made by the last sorceress that caught the heart of the people in East Red, the elders trying their best to ensure it would be passed down from generation to generation of the severe danger they would be in. That the human would be granted peace for a thousand years before all of them will perish in the final war when the next ultimate sorceress appears from the depth of the ocean. Only a quarter of human population in the whole world survived the last battle hence everyone was getting anxious that it could be real, that they all were going to die for the remaining years left of the predicted final war was not that far away. They were also alarmed that while they had been living in prosperity for all this time, the peace now started to slip away with all the attacks from the other countries lately. So their reasons to get rid of this girl were fairly justified.

Zoro thought it was a complete bullshit.

He did not deny the history of the Ruby War for it was how his family got the throne of their country, being the one who managed to kill the evil Master and his sorceress but the tale of the curse could not be real. It was after all could have been a made-up story, altered by generations down to this very day. He refused to believe such thing. The worst was that she may be a Devil Fruit's user. It was a known fact that these people who ate this weird fruit were blessed with special abilities as well as the curse not being able to swim for the rest of their life. They were mocked, shunned, feared sometime awed but no one had ever made an outright request for them to be killed unless they were criminals. When he and two of his men arrived at crime scene where the villagers held the 'sorceress' in hostage, he was very angry with their actions. It had been raining for days that the swamp was flooded with muddy water. There in the center of the open clearing was a girl tied to a post, desperately holding her upper self not to drown in the water. Around her five more posts were erected, linked together with a rope full with enchanted notes, forming some sort of magical barrier to guard the girl from her escape.

It was beyond ridiculous.

"No! Don't go there, my prince! She'll kill you with her power!"

It was reported that ten men had died trying to detain this girl but he believed it was self-defense. She could not be older than eight years old, damn it! Looking so small and fragile there, giving her best to stay alive. The moment he stepped into the barrier, he was hit with angry water and blast away with strong gust of air. A death glare was directed to him with pure hatred that some part of him was hurt to see such look that wasn't meant for a young life. She was supposed to be a happy bubbly little girl, running around like any other kids, not a murderer just to live! Perhaps this life was indeed too much for her. He no longer need any further prove because he had made his decision.

Sorceress or not, he'll end her miserable life.

Ignoring the shouts and screams of his brainless people, he ventured into the invisible cage for the second time, bracing himself for her attacks. Seeing how he took his stand while moving forward to her, she doubled her missiles using nearby trees and rocks, anything within her reach, clearly not wanting him to come anywhere near her. He was cut and bruised, deep wounds slashing everywhere on his body but he was determined to get this girl off her misery. Step by step he finally managed to reach the center though he was injured pretty badly. Eerie silent filled the air as all the vigorous attacks earlier ceased into nothing. She was looking down at her submerged feet angrily.

Bloodied hands gently cupped the dirty chubby cheeks.

He brought the small face upward to see rain falls from sky blue eyes. He saw no malice in that eyes – how could they think of her as a killer – when all he could see was only fear. Fear of the world. Such a pitiful soul yet her eyes burned with the will to live, not wanting to surrender eventhough she no longer had that choice. He hugged the girl close with his back to the people, silently humming a spell his friend once thought him as he pulled out his white sword, aiming for her neck. He could tell all the villagers were immobilized with anticipation. He cursed them and their orthodox belief. Especially when they joyously cheered seeing red blood spluttered to the sky as the girl went limp in his arms.

Pathetic fools.

Only his most loyal companions knew what he did. He didn't need words to know they agreed with him. His sword never touched her. He stabbed his own hand behind her neck to make like he did slaughtered her but the girl was still alive. Both of them were dirty and bloody to know which one belongs to them, he was absolutely sure those people couldn't tell the difference. That spell put her under a deep sleep yet she would appear dead to everyone else. This wasn't her time to go. It would be a complete waste to let such ability to die. He believed she could be a great fighter if given the right lessons and he knew who the perfect person was for this. All he needed now was to deliver this girl to her.

"Your highness! We should burn her body!"

Both of his men stood between him and the civilian. They knew him well enough to know how much he hated this kind of confrontation. Just because he kills didn't mean he had no respect for life. He was vividly in rage but he knew better than to let it go to these worthless people. It would take endless time to change their ludicrous fear and besides, he had to get this girl to the castle first no matter what. He himself was losing quite a large amount of blood, proving how promising this girl could be in the future.

"You made me kill this girl. The very least you could do is let me bury her body."

Guilt trip always work, Nami's teachings.

He almost choked on his lunch to avoid being hit by a big horse toy. 'YOU ARE IGNORING ME!' spelled on another paper. Spoilt brat. These were the times he sometime questioned his decision back then. Her power hadn't grown much from that day, apparently it would only be deadly when she was under severe feelings. But her age was an alarming matter. It had been four years since he first found her but the sulking girl in front of him now hadn't aged a day older. She was still an eight years old girl. Think like one. Behaved like one. At least her vocabs were getting better, no longer the days when her spellings were unreadable. It almost made him think she could really be _something_. But she definitely was not a sorceress. Even her appointed mentor had confirmed she was indeed a Devil's fruit user, being one who was able to move things with her mind. He knew why those people put her in that swamp. Legend said the sorceress was actually a mermaid whom would change into her real form in standing water but when he grabbed her out that miserable place, he swore there were only legs. Two tiny human legs, not a half-fish body. He never believed merfolks ever exist, seeing how the record of Ruby War also shown that the sorceress his ancestors had fought was a human.

But now after meeting that merman, he was no longer sure what to believe.

The prince looked down when he felt a tug at his robe, putting away his lunch as he let the small girl climb onto his lap. She pressed herself to him, trying to hug him as close as his tiny arms would let her. Well, this certainly not what he can always have if the girl grows up, isn't it? Huh. So much for wanting to spend time with his girl, he was still thinking about that night. He returned the gesture, knowing she was giving her best to comfort him. Somehow she always the one who knew what he was feeling. This girl had been his pillar till now but for how long? Her existence itself was questionable that perhaps the merman was there to replace her? He rather not think like that because as much it would be hard not to have a pillar, it was even harder to live without a sun.

He didn't want to trade them, he wanted them both.

He was feeling sleepy again now that his stomach finally had been filled. He honestly hoped he can really rest for once. He stood up, carrying Marie with him to the bed. He let her down before he moved up on the bed, looking and feeling very weary. He lied down as he heard the girl went running to her toys, rummaging through that overlarge pile looking for something. She may have a very useful power but he sternly taught her never to depend on her power too much for one day she might not be able to use it. His lips stretched into a small smile to see the girl still remembers his words. She came back with an earth brown fierce-looking lion in her hands. Her dreams guardian that watched over her sleeps and chased away all her nightmares or so she said in her soundless words. How very thoughtful of her, he smiled once more, accepting the toy. The sight of her leaving the room with the tray trailing behind her was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. Perhaps she was right, he instantly fell into sleep within his next breath, already sinking too deep to realize the bracelet he wore was now shining brightly.

Or the fact that Marie saw it happened before she went out.

***** **** **

"Master, the prince is now mated to the sorcerer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw the black rose at his spine and felt that absurd heat as well."

"So the time is finally here. Have you cut off their links?"

"Yes. The magic in that lion toy should hold them off for now."

"Fantastic, my dear! Good job, Marie. Good job."

* * *

So what do you think? ^^


End file.
